The Night They Decided to Go Bad
by TheWritingProgrammer
Summary: Albus Potter and his girlfriend were two good students. And that was why they were in a club that night. Just for that one night, they wanted to be bad. NOT A LEMON.


A/N: This story is about Albus S. Potter and his girlfriend (whom I name 'Teagan Thompson'), two goody-two-shoes who, with their best friends Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, decided to go bad for a night, the summer before their final year. I've double-checked my grammar and spellings, but there might be some errors I didn't pick, forgive me for that. This is M-rated mainly because of the nature of the issues (drinking, clubbing, sexism - though it's faked, mentions of sex and seductive deeds).

Hope you enjoy this.

-WritingProgrammer-  
(PS: I might post prequels and sequels if people are interested)

* * *

Leaning against the armchair, arms spread on its top, he threw his head back and inhaled the nightclub's air.

The cold air didn't feel right for him. So did the thundering beats of the music and the dizzying flashes of the spotlights. Still, the physical discomforts were nothing, compared to the thrill creeping up through his body. For the first time in his seventeen years, he felt free. As in totally free.

"Look at them", his best friend said icily.

He snapped back into consciousness, slightly annoyed at his mate for interrupting the pleasant thoughts. Focusing his short-sighted eyes at the direction the other boy pointed to, he caught the sight of their two female companions, dancing passionately against each other. A tiny bit of jealousy and insecurity crept in. He slowly sat up, reaching for his half-full glass of whatever-its-fancy-name-is. With a big gulp of the alcohol-juice mixture, he tried to ignore the fact that his girlfriend was dancing with his best friend's girl. After all, he knew them well enough.

"Don't you think we should take charge of that?" asked his best friend, grey eyes never leaving the convulsing females. "I don't know about you, Potter, but I'd rather not come home without a girlfriend".

Potter finished his drink and wiped his mouth against the sleeve of his shirt. "As you wish, Malfoy," he answered, smirking, "let's take our women back".

The boys made their way through the dancing crowd, cooly ignored the seductive glares of some females. They didn't have to tell anyone to give them way, thanks to their cold charisma-s. Soon, they were next to their two girlfriends, gently but firmly pulling the girls apart.

Malfoy's brown-eyed girlfriend opened her mouth to protest, just to be silenced by a 'don't-mess' look from her boyfriend. Nodding curtly, she let him lead her away from the other couple, to a deserted corner of the dance floor.

"Mer, eh, God knows what he'll do to her there," Potter's girlfriend muttered, a mixture of amusement and curiosity on her face. She turned to her boyfriend and snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Not your business, girl," Potter replied harshly. "Now, if you would stand on your toes..." He didn't get to finish his sentence, for the girl had flung her arms around his neck, forcing him down as she gave him a rough peck on the lips. He quickly pulled back, ignoring her angry glare and pursed lips.

"You are not to take my job," Thompson, he reprimanded, before bowing down to resume their rough, greedy kiss, "I am the man, and I should take the lead."

"What a snake," she murmured, tiny hands pressing on his chest as she let him crush her mouth.

"What a lion," he replied, pulling back from the kiss. "I should have started figuring out ways to tame you as soon as you said 'yes'."

Without further warning, he grabbed the petite girl by her waist and flung her over his shoulder, quickly making his way out of the dance floor and out of the club, back to the parking lot. She did squeak, punch, and kick, but he knew she meant none of them. Tonight, they were showing their hidden sides to the world, and she certainly understood how to play his game along.

"Just to remind you, I never said 'yes' to your advances," she hissed, glaring sharply at him as he opened the back door of his sleek black car and threw her onto the back seat.

"But you did reply my kiss," he flatly replied, dropping himself beside her and slammed the door shut. "And you'd better not tell me that you were forced, because I kind of know how bad you wanted it."

Staying straight and still, she looked at her toes as he snaked his arm possessively around her small shoulders.

"You are not to dance with anyone else but me after this night," he whispered to her dark red locks, "men and women alike."

She snorted, unable to contain a laughter at the mention of the issue. "I danced with your cousin, Al," she said, her mischievous eyes set on him, "your closest female cousin."

"That doesn't invalidate the order," he stated firmly, his face expressionless. "You will only dance with me. Ever."

"Alright," she said, harshness creeping to her eyes, "keep shouting orders at me, and I'll sell the story of my deflowering to all those gossip magazines."

He merely smirked. Yes, he did deflower her, but both of them knew that it was something neither of them objected to.

"I guess I'll marry you straight after graduation, for you've learned how to blackmail," he said, pulling her so she now leaned against his chest. "Don't worry about the magazines, Tea, they'll love stories of our lavish wedding as much as they'll love the story of your first time."

"Ah, so now you could order a girl to marry you without asking first," she mocked, looking up to meet his eyes. "Very well. I should have realised that I'm dating The Potter Heir."

"That's my brother," he replied, his voice just a little more than a whisper, "I'm just a mere second son."

"So that's why you want to marry me ASAP," she mocked again, reaching up to caress his check, "you want to be the first son to spawn an heir and overtake your brother."

"Like I want to be in his place. Sometimes I feel sorry for that bloke, just to let you know. He can't even let out a fart without having stupid press fussing over it."

They both laughed, nearly losing their own game. Tea regained her self control first, mouth snapped shut as she released herself from Al's grip and turned to face him.

"So," she said in business tone, "what do I get for marrying the Potters' second son?"

Al let out a mean chuckle. "Brave woman, aren't you?" he said, shaking his head.

"Well, I need to learn about the deal before signing the contract."

He grabbed her chin, tilted her head, and smirked. "A house of our own, a nice car for you, a diamond ring of your choice, and an insanely famous last name."

Tea laughed haughtily. "Know what, Potter," she said, her right hand stroking Al's left arm up and down, "I have more than enough to get the first three, and I don't wish for the last one."

"Don't be too expensive," he hissed, releasing her chin and licking his lips. "Do you know I have enough power to send some people to kick your aunt's sorry arse out of your late father's office?"

She stopped stroking, head bowed in contemplation. "Alright. Kick the gold-digger out of the office, and make sure she gets some lessons not to claim what's not yours and not to badmouth someone's deceased mother. I'll let you marry me afterwards."

He lifted her chin again. "If that's your concern, Miss Thompson, don't worry. I'll get someone grafting those lessons onto her skin. Hopefully the marks will stretch nicely with each and every botox injection she will need."

They both laughed meanly, imagining all those things happening to the woman who had been Tea's misery almost her whole life.

"I reckon this is time for celebration, for you have agreed to be my Missus," Al said, caressing her cheek slowly and temptingly, "your place?"

"I guess so," she answered, smirking, "considering that you're not grown up enough to get out of your parents' house."

"Your wish, Ma'am," he replied curtly, waving his wand to start the car's auto-driver. Dear Salazar, he loved the end of this game.


End file.
